Be Sure to Thank Him
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Kaoru may seem mature and strong, yet he's weak inside. Fearing for the worst, Hikaru decides to plan something that he hopes for a happy ending for Kaoru. Yaoi, some incest, HikaxHaru, KyouxKao, R
1. Be sure to know what you're doing

Hi, I thought of writing this after some time, so I thought of giving it a try. Hoping to keep this well-written and original. But, I might fail.

Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

It's a normal day at the Host Club at Ouran Academy. It is currently sunny in the spring season with the cherry blossom blooming. The Host Club is having an outdoor view of the pink blossomed trees with the ladies being with their favorite hosts, talking about all kinds of first class topics. Haruhi doesn't find that interesting, so she is walking around with a tray of well-baked cakes, which is being devoured the most by a short third year classmate and host. Nearing closing time, the short haired female in boy's uniform is cleaning the area with ease, but she doesn't have to since there are others who do the cleaning, Kyouya stated one day, but Haruhi feels that she wants to clean since it puts her at ease. Kyouya has nothing to argue about, and he finds that it wastes energy to do so since there is no merit for him.

But, today is a happy occasion for the first year brunette. She is going on a date although she has no idea where she is going and neither her date, Hikaru Hitachiin, is sure of either. They both decide that the date to be simple.

But, something else interrupts their plans. Hikaru has something that he thought that he wants to do. And, so, he pulls Haruhi early. He bids the other members and his younger brother, Kaoru, good bye. The twins hug each other before departure. Everyone see the departure, and all kinds of reactions are made. Tamaki nearly throws a fit, but Kyouya holds him back by the back of the collar shirt. Hunny excitedly waves good bye to the two while Mori waves a silent 'see you tomorrow' expression.

Before leaving out the door, Hikaru catches a glimpse of something, but he quickly turns around to face his date. "Sorry, but I had to pull you out early."

"I don't mean, but you could have said something earlier. Also, we have time." Haruhi bluntly states as she continues to walk alongside the older twin.

"Well, I have a plan and I want to discuss it with you." The older twin states with a smirk as he points up with his index finger.

"A plan? I hope this isn't another scheme of yours to get back at Tamaki." The brunette gives the older twin a disapproving look. They continue to walk until they reach the gate.

"No, it's not that. Well, you're a good reader, but I have something else in mind. You see, it involves Kaoru." Hikaru's face starts to flush a bit red.

Haruhi becomes silent as she stares upwards at the elder twin's face. Hikaru looks troubled and lost as he rubs the back of his head. The girl isn't sure of anything, "So, what's wrong with Kaoru?"

There is a bit of silence as they continue to walk. Hikaru puts both hands in his pockets as he looks down at the sidewalk in front of him. He thinks for a few moments and Haruhi doesn't ask any further as she watches the red head. Then, finally, he looks at her with a deep determination and with a smirk, he says, "You see, you know that we both support each other so much that we love and understand each other as much, right? Well, love as brothers, but nothing else beyond that, right?"

"Yeah, I get that or else, I wouldn't be here now, but get to the point." Haruhi nods her head in understanding as she remembers the scenes where the twins are always together, holding hands, standing side by side and so on and so forth. They seem to have never been separated but until now and some other times.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Well, anyway...could you please help me...to help Kaoru...realize his own feelings...?" As he asks his question, Hikaru's walk slows a bit and he stops as he stares at Haruhi with a troubled expression.

Haruhi stops as well as she blinks. Without much of a single thought of her own, she nods her head in agreement. Hikaru gives her another whimsical smile as he pats her head and then, he hugs her. "Thanks. You know how Kaoru is for me, right?"

"It's because he's there for you that you're willing to do anything. It's because you want to do this is he's the only family that can support you in every way. Yes, I'll help you." Haruhi states with a smile of her own.

"Thanks, and after that happens, I want to go on a perfect date for the both of us!" Hikaru states with determination and there is a gleam in his eyes that shines.

"That's some goal..." Haruhi bluntly states as she releases the older twin.

"True, but it's worth it, right?" The red head smiles again. The shorter girl smiles, wondering how this is going to turn out.

***

After seeing his twin leave with Haruhi out the door, Kaoru turns around to pack up and go home. The third year hosts leave earlier and the second years goes off to plan another event, which turns out to have the blond complains about his son being dirty towards his loving daughter. Kyouya just smacks his best friend on the head and suggests to get serious, yet Tamaki cries that mother is being violent.

Kaoru sighs, noticing the room being so big all around him. He walks to the room, hidden by the curtains. It is the changing room as well as the locker room of sorts. It's big enough for another party room, but they all planned to have it as the changing room for their cosplay. Seeing his bookbag, the younger twin makes a quick call to his driver to come pick him up soon. His driver is to come around fifteen to twenty minutes. He sighs, sitting on a chair in the main room.

He is surprised, seeing Hikaru making a big move for himself. The younger red head feels proud yet he has this other feeling. He feels that it's rather uncomfortable and at times, he hates it. He doesn't understand it, even though he's the most mature of the twins.

Giving another sigh, he stands up, and he decides to walk towards the gate to wait for his chauffeur. It seems like a long walk than he thinks it would be. Maybe not having Hikaru around him makes the space next time him even more bigger.

Then, he laughs a bit to himself silently. "Dammit, I'm getting depressed for no reason. I just got to get used to it. We're both moving on..."

He reaches the gate, and he is surprised to see Kyouya standing by himself. The upperclassman notices the younger twin, and greets him with the nod of his head, acknowledging Kaoru's presence. "I thought you would be home by now."

"No, my driver said he was coming in fifteen, twenty minutes. I thought you would be with Tono." Kaoru questions the older classmate.

"No, he had an appointment. He has another plan made for us and our customers in a month, regarding the last day before summer vacation and graduation for Mori and Hunny." The bespectacled boy states with a sigh as he crosses his arms.

"I see. Just usual planning then." The twin states with a shrug.

"More or less." The brunette states as he checks the time.

Then, a limousine comes into view on the road. It belongs to Kyouya. He forbids Kaoru farewell before the limo leaves. The younger twin watches the black vehicle leave.

Soon enough, there is an eerie silence and an odd feeling Kaoru feels around him. After some time, he sees his limo coming. He enters and leaves with it, hearing his driver apologizing for being late, but Kaoru dismisses it.

***

Late at night, Hikaru and Haruhi are in a taxi together, taking the brunette home first. Her home comes into view. Before leaving, she asks, "Are you sure this will work? What if he suspects you?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as it turns out right, right?" Hikaru positively thinks.

"Well, if you say so, but..." The brunette feels a bad feeling of anxiety in her stomach. She didn't like this, but hopes that it turns out alright.

"Yeah, I know the doubts, but I'm making sure it will work." The red head exclaims, seeing that he gets his point across.

"Why do you think this will go well?" She asks.

"Well...he's an idiot, and the other one is an idiot too. They're both idiots, so they're perfect for each other." Hikaru nods his head at his own agreement.

"Oh, if you say so. If they heard you, they'd give you a lecture or too or worse." The brunette suggests.

"It's worth it."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. The better the reviews, the better and faster and enjoyable the next chapter will be. See you then.


	2. Be sure to have fun

Hi, I'm back. Thanks so much for the reviews. I made the chapter longer.

Disclaimor: Ouran is owned by Bisco Hatori

* * *

It is ten in the morning and Haruhi makes tea for Hikaru, who came over about an hour before. Since a few weeks ago, they decided to help Kaoru realize his own feelings and what he wants. An hour passes by, and the brunette serves tea to her boyfriend. "So, what's the first part of the plan?"

"Well, I thought that it will start as soon as graduation comes and we hit it big in the summer." The older twin states as he sips his tea in appreciation.

"So, summer, huh? That's good. We will have hardly any obstacles in the way of the plan. It's a good idea. What are you planning?" Haruhi drinks her tea as she sat in a kneeling position.

"Well...I haven't thought about that part. Things happen, but I want to try to get both to fall in love with each other." The twin smirks as though he got a good idea.

"You think they'll even fall for each other? It doesn't seem possible for now though." The female brunette states as her eyes look up in wonder. Knowing the two of them, they seem to be very ignorant at the romance, and they are focused on other things.

"I think it's possible. Though with Kaoru, yeah, but with Kyouya, it's a tough one." Hikaru nods at his own suggestion as he crosses arms. His eyebrows knit together as he is trying to think of the situation.

"That's new. I thought we are going to put Kaoru and Tamaki together." Haruhi blinks in confusion.

"No, milord isn't falling for anyone. He has his eyes on you, but you're going out with him, so he's out." The twin smirks again.

"Well, that makes sense. Hunny is out since he's sharp. Mori's too hard to make out, but I doubt that he's falling for your brother. So, you're betting things on Kyouya?" Haruhi asks as her big brown eyes blinks.

"Yep. I know that the dark lord has his eyes on Kaoru. I just know. Though with Mori, I don't know about him, but I think he's going to stay by Hunny's side. There's no way for Mori to fall for Kaoru unless Mori would want to leave Hunny's side, which isn't going to happen." Hikaru points out as each of the males came into his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, so let's hope that things work out. And, if it doesn't?" She asks, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"Then, that's that..." Hikaru shrugs, wondering the same thing.

***

It's the weekend, and Kaoru wakes up. He looks at the time, and it is noon. His arm moves around on his right side, but it feels empty. He turns his head, and he doesn't see Hikaru there. He remembers that his older twin told him last night that he is going to Haruhi's place early in the morning for another date. Giving a sigh, he states, "I nearly forgot."

Shrugging, the teen goes off to the closet and puts on a new set of clothes. He has nothing much else to do for today, but he may as well not waste the day away. He washes up and goes down to the kitchen area. He spots the twin maids, who greets him in the noblest manner, but he disregards it away. "What would you like for lunch, young master?"

"I don't know, but something simple, I guess." Kaoru states as he shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't have much of an appetite, but he hates the feeling of an empty stomach.

"Right away, sir." Both maids speaks in unison as they bow and leave the boy alone.

"Just bring it up to my room." He speaks up a bit so they can hear him.

Walking off to his room, he then feels his phone vibrating and he answers it, seeing a blocked number. Curious, he asks, "Hello?"

"It's Kyouya. I've been told by everyone to go to the beach all of a sudden." Kaoru recognizes his upperclassman's voice, who sounds like he doesn't have an interest in beaches.

"Uh, why? Who told you?" The underclassman asks in wonder.

"Hikaru and Haruhi. They told me Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki might be coming as well. So, how about it?" The upperclassman asks.

By the son of his tone, Kaoru isn't sure of how to make of this. Shrugging, he sighs, "Ok, I'll go. I have nothing else to do. How come my brother didn't ask me?"

"They said it was sudden and that their phone wasn't working properly." Kyouya states in a flat answer.

The younger twin doesn't respond, but then, the upperclassman says something before hanging up. Forgetting the words, the boy goes up the stairs to get his stuff ready. He sees lunch prepared on the table in his room. It is nothing but a bowl of soup. He takes a sip, only to spit it back out. It's cold. Sighing, he finishes it up. "It's...good......"

The soup reminds him of the twin maids that are always together when they serve to his family, mainly him and Hikaru. But since Hikaru isn't around that much, Kaoru starts to feel lonely.

Feeling the tears, he wipes them away. Then, he feels his phone going off again and he sees that the number is Kyouya's. He answers it, hearing his upperclassman saying, "I'm outside. Come on."

"But, I could have gotten a ride myself. You didn't have to." The boy is confused, looking out the window, seeing a black limousine.

"Just come on out." The bespectacled teen states in a sigh. He hangs up the phone.

Kaoru sighs again, carrying his stuff in a duffel bag and his tray of food to down the stairs. He thanks the maid for the cold soup and leaves, saying he's off to the beach with his club members. The maids state, "Have a good day, young master."

Going out the door, the red head enters the car, sitting next to Kyouya, who is writing in his planner. The driver takes off towards their destination.

Kaoru has never taken a ride with Kyouya, but this is his first. The style is blend as well: it's black all around. It's as though Kyouya represents black. "So, nothing bright?"

"Bright?" The upperclassman questions.

"You know, your car doesn't have color in them. You're quite blend." The younger boy states, leaning back into the seat.

"Yeah, and what of it?" The older states in a blunt and uninterested tone.

Taken aback, the boy goes back to being silent. He doesn't mean by teasing, but he couldn't stand having the silence around them. He starts to feel uneasy. "Sorry, I just thought of brightening up the atmosphere."

For the first time since the boy comes into the car, Kyouya's irises shift to the side to look at the boy, who looks out the window. The older boy thinks that Kaoru must be hiding his expression from him, but he doesn't force it out of him since there is no merit to do so. "No need to apologize. It's just that I didn't have enough sleep and I didn't want to deal with much of anything else, but then...a beach sounds nice."

Kaoru looks out of the corner of his eye as Kyouya crosses his arms and closes his eyes. The boy turns, facing forward, feeling much more at ease.

Ten minutes have passed by and the driver drops them off at their location. The beach is public and no one owns it. It isn't as crowded as they think it would be. Kyouya begins to call everyone else, but to no avail, none of the phones are being picked up or some of them goes straight to the answering machine. "That's weird."

"What?" The boy asks curiously.

"No one is picking up...." The bespectacled boy states. He decides to leave a message.

Kaoru tilts his head to the wide in confusion as he pulls out his own. He begins speed dialing his brother's number. He hears the voice mail going off instead. He tries Haruhi's, but her phone keeps ringing until the voice mail answers. He doesn't have Tamaki's, Mori's, or Hunny's number on his phone. He goes over to sit by the entrance to the sandy beach. It's pretty hot out, but it's nearing the end of April anyway. Hearing footsteps, he looks up to the brunette as he sits next time him. "May as well wait then."

Kaoru nods his head as he pulls his knees up and rests his hands on them. He sighs, "I wonder if we were set up or something?"

"If we are, I'm killing your brother." Kyouya threatens as he yawns.

"And, I'll sue you." Kaoru threatens, glaring and pouting.

"And you're not the type to black mail a person even if you wanted to do." The brunette states as he stretches his arms out.

Sighing, the boy states as he smiles solemnly, "You're right..."

Shifting his eyes to the side, he looks at Kaoru for a moment. This isn't the first time that he notices, but Kaoru has a calm sad air around him. But, this is the first time that he finds it sad to look at the younger twin. Back at Karuizawa, Kaoru had belief in his brother. Now though, it seems that there's no one else the boy wants to be with.

"Wow, that's one crazy driver..." The younger twin points out.

"Huh...?" The brunette looks in the same direction as the twin. They spot a blue van, driving recklessly towards them. Other people also spot the van coming towards the parking lot. They begin to run towards a good distance away from the oncoming vehicle.

Feeling for the worst, Kyouya's instinct kicks in as he pulls Kaoru along with him as they run towards the beach. As they move out of the way, the car tilts towards the front as though trying to stop. The wheels screech until it hits the parking curb. Everyone makes a face of fear, excitement or in between.

Then, the doors open, and Kaoru and Kyouya sigh together in unison. They know it is their Host club mates. It's unexpected and the driver is Tamaki. The blond sighs, stretching. "That is one fun ride!"

"Milord, you almost killed us!!!!" Hikaru exclaims as he pants. He has enough of his heart breaking out of his chest.

Haruhi could not speak as she gasps for breath. Hunny and Mori look relaxed and not phased, but their bodies are shaking a bit. Taking another breath, the youngest girl states as she covers her heart, "I think I want to ride a limo with Hikaru next time."

"Y-you don't trust your daddy?!" Tamaki dramatically questions as he tears up and his hands took each side of his cheek.

"I trust my real dad than you do..." Haruhi staggers a bit as she walks over to lean against a wall.

"Well, we're here, so where's...? Oh, Kaoru!!!" The older twin exclaims as he spots at his twin and waves.

Kaoru waves as he and the upperclassman walk together and join their group. Kyouya looks at the car, lifting one eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad I didn't join up with you."

"But, my driving is supreme!!!" Tamaki exclaims as his eyes twinkle.

Everyone gives the Host club king a blank expression. After a moment, they all turn around to head towards the beach. Tamaki is shocked to hear no response as he yells about why no one appreciates his first time driving a commoner's car.

Settling for a place, Hunny runs towards the water as he takes off his shirt. Mori finds a good comfortable and flat place, and places an umbrella down into the sand. Haruhi helps him out, taking out a blanket and places it under the umbrella. Hikaru helps out his girlfriend, and Kaoru follows after, settling his stuff down with the rest.

Watching the small group helping out, Kaoru asks, "So, where did the van come from?"

"Oh, it was Haruhi's dad's boss'. Milord, Hunny, and Mori came over since we told them that we wanted to go to the beach and Milord wanted to drive here." Hikaru summarizes for his brother.

"Oh, no wonder you didn't answer your phone." His younger brother states as he imagines the scenario.

"I would lose more than a phone." The older twin shudders as he remembers his life flashing before his eyes.

"That bad, huh?" The younger brother laughs, imagining the scenario.

"You should have join." Haruhi insists as she smiles with a glare.

Kaoru receives goosebumps as he shakes his head to the side. Hikaru laughs at this. Kyouya and Tamaki later joins the group as they settle their belongings down. The club members begin to eat together as Haruhi unpacks the biggest lunch pack ever made. Everyone thanks her for her effort, and they soon eat. Afterward, most of the members go out to play in the water or sand or neither.

Kyouya sits under the umbrella, sighing. He is not in the mood for anything. If he does go home, Tamaki would make a fuss and a whole new scenario would build up. Plus, he needs the break anyhow, so why not? It's the beach, so he can relax for the hell of it. The bespectacled teen looks around, observing the beach. Having nothing to do, he just sits as he watches the scenery around him.

Then, his eyes catches sight of the younger twin, who sits near the shores. Looking from where the twin is seeing, Kyouya sees Haruhi and Hikaru in the water together, playing and splashing together. Tamaki joins in, "You're endangering our precious daughter to the giant waves!!!"

"Milord, we're not that far away!" The older twin claims as he laughs and runs, hiding behind his girlfriend.

"You fiend!!!" The blond king claims as he angrily splashes water against the couple.

Kaoru laughs a bit and he stands up. He walks toward where Kyouya sat, and sits down next to him under the umbrella. Puzzled, Kyouya asks, "Aren't you going to play with them?"

"No, Hikaru can handle himself and Haruhi's fine. Tamaki makes up for two people anyways." The younger twin states with a smile.

"I see. That's certainly true. Ah, Hunny and Mori are joining them too." The bespectacled brunette points out.

"Looks like fun." The young boy states with a sigh as he rests his head on his knees.

Though his words are stated as is, Kyouya senses that it's not how the younger twin feels. _It feels as though...he's lonely....._

* * *

I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
